The Call at Freddy's
The Call at Freddy's it's a Five Nights at Freddy's fan-game made by the user LincolnDisaster19, the game it's a resumption ''of the cancelled FNaF.The Collection, with new animatronics but almost with the same mechanics, it's the first game of The Call at Freddy's series, an alternate universe to the real FNaF canon. It's the counterpart of FNaF 1. Story. In the year 1999, a man named Logan Anderson buys Fazbear Entretaiment and makes a new pizzeria called Fazbear's Pizza Place, there. Some animatronics of the 1983 location are now fixed, but a little bit of scary, the thing it's that Freddy's is back. Reopened, shiny, new. But with always, always. A secret, a mystery, a tragedy. Something, a dark aura. That always, calls '''him '''to go back. Animatronics. Map. Nights. Night one. ''"Uh, hello?, hello hello? welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's pi-... Umm, I mean. Fazbear's Pizza Place, sorry, I worked before at that place as an instructor. So... Anyway. Welcome to your new job. We have before another security guard, Michael Afton was his name I think. That guy looked like a rooting corpse, horrible, he was searching the animatronics, even he tryed to destroy a golden one, he yelled at me something like "The espirit of my brother it's there you fool!". What an idiot, scary guy. Eventually we fire him and we hired you. He says that the animatronics move, and that's right. If they watch you, they're gonna think you are an endosk... A turist! and they will trie to take you through the hole pizzeria, which it's not good. So. You have a mask there, fool every animatronic with it. Some of hey are not going to be fooled so easily. So then you have to use a control shock with the computer at your right, yup. No doors, sorry pal, anyway. Bye and remember the company moto. Sweep under the rug, it's probably fine." Only Bonnie, Chica and Nedd Bear are active this night. Night two. "Well, well, well. Second night? glad you survi. Did it! most of people don't come back, well anyway. How are you? you will be better if you check the cameras. Really, do it. You know, anyway. You probably watch the drunk bear moving. Right? well that bear it's from another company, Stan's Budget Tech to be exact, those guys are really slow getting to your offi-moving through the hallways, they make the kiddins bored so, they're really boring. The thing it's that the bear will start moving faster, also. You probably see a deform orange elephant in the merchandasing room, be careefull with that thing, if he approaches to the office, fucking give him A LOT of control shocks, one isn't enough, various. Talking of animatronics, Freddy. Maybe, and only MAYBE will move this night. He turns more active in the darkness. Another reason for not spend the electricity uh? Well by, and always remember the company moto. Sweep under the rug. It's probably fine" Freddy, Bonnie, Nedd Bear and Oriville Elephant are active this night. Night three. "Woohoo, third night. I can't believe it! People don't usually survive so-long, well, today. I'll just tell you that three animatronics will activate, Fluffy, a purple fox that disable cameras, Foxy, that runs through the hallways and finally a stupid plastic toodler that calls Foxy and disables all of you're weapons to fight the animatronics. The thing it's that this night it's very hard, so be careefull. Logan out" Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Fluffy, Ballon Boy, Oriville Elephant and maybe golden freddy will be activated this night. Night four. "Why, hello there employee. You know, im a little busy. Right now, so I can't tell you anything. For now, I will come back, see ya employee -loudly metal knocks-'' Chica, Bonnie, Fluffy, Nedd Bear, Oriville Elephant, Ballon Boy and Foxy are active this night. Golden Freddy can appear at 5:45 Night five. ''"*static* I KNOW YOU'LL BE THERE, YOU CHOOSE THE WRONG CHOICE FATHER, NOW I'LL ACTIVATE HIM All the animatronics are active this night. Custom Night. Minigames and cutscenes. 1.9.9.3. In this minigame we control the purple guy, we walk through a Freddy's restaurant dragging crying children, when we touch a door, the screen changes to five children crying and Purple Guy in front of them with a knife, then, the minigame ends with a scream. POSSESION. We control an obese animatronic yellow/green coloured walking and jumping through a volcano stage, if we reach a strange door, we will enter and a group of four teens will come out of a door, the second teer haves a mask of the strange animatronics and a knife, he starts killing the first teenagers and the others, after that, he collects the bodys and goes out of the room, he goes back to the rooms an suicides in front of the animatronic. They're all together. We control a weird pink guy similar to the FNaF 2 one, the guy it's dragging Purple Guy from the 1.9.9.3 minigame but it's tied up. He goes to a room and drop Purple Guy, he closes the door and goes to a stage area with Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Ballon Boy, Foxy (with fluffy in his hand), Nedd Bear, Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and Orville Elephant, he modifies Fredbear and puts them in a small stage, Pink Guy goes to the room where Purple Guy is, when entering the room. The minigame ends and muffling sobling sounds are heard. The Bite. We control the boys of FNaF 4, they've got the crying child and they put him in Fredbear's jaw, there, it's smashed by Fredbear's jaws, Pink guy appears and laughs, then he kills the teenagers and some kids before running lefting the restaurant. The minigame ends in a zoom of the Parts & Services door at the left. G.E.T O.U.T. We control a guy with a phone for head that it's fighting like a street fighter character a grey/purple guy, when the character it's killed, the words: you're fired m80 can be seen. Final Cutscene. The player gets out of the building and rides his car out of the building. When he watches back. An endoskeleton with a yellow head can be seen and knocks the player, when the player wakes up, a man dressed with a pink uniform and the same endoskeleton are in front in you taking a head of a man with purple hat, when you trye to move, you can't you are tied up, the endoskeleton and the man gets out of the room letting you and two rotting corpses... Alone. Teasers for TCaF 2. Category:Games